What's Your Relationship!
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: A sequel to I'm Already Married! Hancock finds out about Luffy's "engagement" with Robin. How will she take that new knowledge? Read and find out.


A marine ship was heading towards Impel Down. On it was Boa Hancock, and secretly Monkey D Luffy. Their mission was to rescue Luffy's brother, Fire Fist Ace. However, there was a major annoyance during the trip. The marines kept trying to sneak a peak into Hancock's room to see the beautiful goddess of a woman. There was an easy solution to that.

"Love-Love Beam." After turning the foolish marines delivering her (secretly Luffy's) food into stone for trying to open the door more to see her, Hancock calmly shut the door. "You'd think they'd learn by now. Luffy, the food is ready. Luffy?"

Luffy was staring out the window. "Hey, shouldn't we have reached Ace by now?"

"No. I'm afraid it will take a bit longer."

"'Kay." Luffy was able to smell the food. "Oh, great! I'm starving!"

As Luffy began to devour the food, Hancock sat down. "Luffy, would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

In Hancock's mind, Luffy's features became more attractive, with sparkles around him. _"I'd love some, darling."_

" _My pleasure!"_

"Oh, I'll just brew some up then." Hancock opened the container for the tea. "So, Luffy, could you tell me about your crew?"

"Hm?"

"Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just making conversation. It's not like I want know every little thing about you."

"Okay, who should I start with? Zoro, Sanji, Usopp... There's Brook and Franky... Nami and Robin."

"Nami?! Robin?! You have women in your crew?!"

"Yeah. You're watering the table, by the way."

Hancock's imagination went wild once more.

" _I'm sorry, Hancock, but you and I can't be together."_

" _But why?! Tell me why, Luffy?!"_

" _Because I already have Nami and Robin."_

You kinda have to wonder how she was able to perfectly imagine their bodies. Sure, she couldn't imagine her eyes, but still.

"It doesn't matter! I won't lose to them!"

"You really suck at making tea."

As Luffy continued to eat, Hancock was lost in thought. _"Wait, he only said they were his crew mates. I highly doubt they're anything more to him than that. Should I ask? No! That would make me seem desperate. . . . But, I really want to know. Oh, what do I do? What do I do?!"_

Hancock looked at Luffy, who was enjoying the food. To anyone else, he would look like a kid being a glutton, but Hancock saw the man of her dreams. She couldn't bare losing him to some random woman. She really wanted to know. No, she **needed** to know. She would just have to throw caution to the wind. "L-Luffy? Would you mind me asking what kind of relationship you have with Nami and Robin?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... are they special to you in any way?"

"Of course." Hancock jolted at the answer. "They're my friends. Of course their special to me."

Hancock calmed down a bit. "So... you don't have any romantic feelings for them?"

"Romantic?"

"Yes... Like, maybe as a lover or wife. You wouldn't consider them for that, right?"

"Oh, a wife! That's what you mean by romantic. Nah. Not for Nami."

"Eh? Not for Nami? May I ask why?"

"I asked her if she wanted to marry me after I become Pirate King so she could be the Pirate Queen, but she said no way. I guess she doesn't want to be the Freest Woman in the World."

Hancock could barely hold in her giggle. _"What a foolish girl. She gave up the opportunity of a life time to marry a man like Luffy. It's for the best. A girl like that wouldn't be fit to be Luffy's wife."_

* * *

 **On Weatheria:**

Nami was sitting with Haredas, enjoying the food he gave her. As she ate, she saw something strange on her plate. Water. She rubbed the liquid between her fingers after wiping it off her plate. "Hey, Haredas? Are you playing some kind of rain prank on me?"

"Hm? No. I most certainly am not. Eh? Um, young lady?"

"Yes."

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you crying?"

"Eh?" Nami touched her cheeks, and realized that they were wet. "I'm... crying? But, why? Why am I... Did something happen with Luffy?"

"Luffy? Who's Luffy?"

"My captain. The one I need to return to."

"Oh? Oh? Oh? Oh? Oh? Oh? Oh? Could he be..." Haredas stuck out a pinky finger. "This?"

Nami blushed beet red, and stood up fast enough to freak out Haredas enough to make him fall flat on his back. "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Nami then calmed down, and remembered her conversation with Robin before they reached the Red Line. "At least, not right now."

Haredas peeked over his table to see a contemplating Nami, who sat down near the window, looking up at the sky. "Not right now?"

"No. It's too early for that. Maybe, after I help him achieve his dream... maybe, something between us might happen." Nami then looked down at her left hand, her ring finger fully exposed. In that second, the ring she used to fool Lola flashed in her mind, making Nami smile. "I... actually wouldn't mind if something did happen between us, when the time is right."

Haredas stared at Nami. "Why isn't the time now?"

Nami hit Haredas on the head with her Clima-Tact. "Don't make me hit you."

Haredas rubbed the new bump on his head. "But you just did."

* * *

 **Back on the marine ship:**

" _Now, I just need to know about this Robin woman."_

"What about the other girl on your crew? Robin. Do you have feelings for her?"

"Robin? Sure. After all..." Luffy took a bite out of his meat before smiling at Hancock. "She said she would marry me after I become Pirate King."

Hancock's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Yeah. After Nami said no, I asked if Robin wanted to be the Pirate Queen. She said it sounded like fun. I'm really glad she did. I want to be with her as long as possible." Those words hurt Hancock. . . . But it also healed someone else.

* * *

 **On Tequila Wolf:**

Robin was still unconscious from the forced trip Kuma gave her, but a memory helped her stay alive.

" _Hey Robin, what about you?"_ Robin began to stir from the memory. _"You wanna get married when I become Pirate King?"_

"Luffy." Robin slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to see that she was in a the middle of a snow covered hole. "Where... am I?"

"Are you alright?"

Robin looked to see a little girl. "Yes. I'm quite fine. Young lady, may I ask who you are, and where I am?"

"Oh. My name is Soran. This is Tequila Wolf."

"Tequila Wolf?"

"Lady, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You said someone's name: Luffy. Who is that?"

Robin looked down, and smiled. "He's someone I care about deeply."

"Oh." The girl looked around. "Lady, would you like to come home with me?"

Robin looked at the girl, and smiled. "If it's of no trouble, I would like that."

"Don't worry about any trouble. Anyway, if you don't mind, I would really like to hear more about this Luffy person."

Robin giggled. "Quite a curious little one, aren't you." Soran nodded her head, and helped Robin out of the hole.

After she snuck Robin into her home, she hid the beautiful woman in her room. She made sure to give her a blanket and some food. "You smell different. It smells nice."

"I'm not wearing any kind of perfume."

"You smell like the outside world."

"Outside world?"

"You're not from here, right? Do you live on a island?"

Robin shook her head. "No. At least, not anymore. I live on a ship."

"With this Luffy person?"

"Yes."

"You must love him."

Robin smiled. "I suppose I have every reason to. He saved my life several times, kept my dream alive, and gave me a reason to live. He's always making me laugh, and always giving me a reason to smile, and makes me actually enjoy my life. But, most of all... he technically proposed to me."

"You mean, he's your fiancé?"

"That's exactly what he is."

" _Though, I probably shouldn't mention how he would marry any woman if they ask him, even after he marries me. That's just the kind of simple man he is... the kind of simple man I fell in love with."_

* * *

 **Back on the ship:**

Hancock was biting on her sleeve, tears developing in her eyes. "To think Luffy has a fiancé."

In Hancock's mind, the beautiful woman was lying down in a defeated pose in a spotlight, while Luffy was in a farther spotlight... holding Robin in the bridal-style, their backs turned to Hancock. _"So, there is nothing I can do to make you want me more than her?"_

" _I'm sorry, Hancock. But I love Robin. I have decided to make her my wife."_ He then walked away.

Hancock reached out to Luffy. _"If I have any bad qualities, please tell me! I'll get rid of them! Luffy!"_ The daydream faded into white as Luffy walked with his bride in his arms.

Hancock looked at the "Hancock + Luffy" heart she carved into the wall during her imagination show. "I won't give up. After all, I know for a fact..." Hancock did her famous "looking down so much she's looking up" pose as she pointed at the heart. "That I love Luffy far more than that Robin woman ever will!"

Robin made a small and admittedly cute sneeze as she was being taken to the warden/head slaver of Tequila Wolf.

After a while, Hancock had snuck Luffy into Impel Down. After meeting the Vice Warden, being taken away by Domino, and turning the Head Jailer and Visual Transponder Snail to stone, Hancock let Luffy out of her cloak.

"Phew. That was close. I thought I had to make a run for it when they weren't looking. You really can turn anything to stone, huh?"

"I afraid this is as far as I can take you. After this, they'll take away my powers with Seastone cuffs, and you won't be able to hide in my cloak. I wish I could help you more."

"What are you talking about? I could never have gotten this far without you. You got me into a building surrounded by warships. You've helped me plenty already."

Hancock sighed. "Luffy, this is a stronghold designed to hold people from the weakest to the strongest. No matter what, you can't cause an uproar here. As strong as you are, not even you can challenge this hell. Promise me you won't cause a disturbance."

Hancock received a shock when Luffy grabbed her hand. "Alright. I understand. Thanks a lot, Hancock!"

Hancock blushed even more than before. "Y-You called me Hancock." He's been calling her Hammock the entire time.

"I'll never forget what you have done for me. I swear I'll repay you one day."

Hancock thought her life was complete when Luffy said her name, but she thought of something even better when Luffy said that. "Then..."

"Then?"

"W-Would you marry me?"

"Eh? You want to be my wife?" Hancock just nodded. "Sure." Hancock's eyes widened in shock and joy. "I swear, I'll make you Queen of the Pirates one day!" Hancock thought she was going to faint then and there. "I swear, I'll make you and Robin the freest women in the world."

Hancock jolted. "Robin?"

"Yeah. It's true that there can only be one King of the Pirates, but I can still make Pirate Queens, and give women the freedom they deserve."

Hancock was frozen at first, as if she herself was turned to stone. She thought long and hard.

" _Luffy so easily agreed to marry me, but he also agreed to marry this Robin woman. C-Could I have more than one rival besides her? Could that Nami woman be my rival? Could there be even more that I don't know about, that have yet to appear?!"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Alabasta:**

Vivi was reading in the royal library, with Carue and Igaram also in the room. While she was reading a book about the history of her country, she sneezed an adorable way.

"Princess Vivi, are you ill?!" Igaram was overexcited as usual.

"Don't worry, Igaram. It's just a tiny sneeze. I think someone might be talking about me, or maybe thinking about me."

Igaram looked angry. "They better not be thinking of you in any ill way." Vivi sighed at the overprotective guard.

* * *

 **On Buggy's ship:**

Alvida sneezed, but one could hardly call it that. It was barely even a squeak. "Hm. Someone is talking about me. I feel a bit of animosity from that person. Someone jealous of my beauty?" Alvida grabbed her mace. "Well, let them come at me. I'll show them that beauty is pain."

* * *

 **On Skypea:**

Conis sneezed. She felt her pet cloud fox, Su, rub against her leg. She smiled at the adorable creature, and lovingly scratched her back. "I'm sorry, Su. Did I frighten you? It was just a little sneeze. That's all."

" _Though, why do I feel a bit nervous from that sneeze?"_

* * *

 **On Amazon Lilly:**

Marguerite sneezed in a lady-like manner.

Aphelandra was worried. "Marguerite, are you okay?"

"Is it 'The Saga of Marguerite with a Cold," Sweet Pea asked.

"It was just a sneeze, you two. It's nothing." Marguerite looked towards the clear sky. _"It was nothing, right?"_

* * *

 **In Shakki's bar:**

Keimi sneezed.

"Keimi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hachi. You should be more worried about yourself."

"I know I should... but I'm more worried about Straw Hat and the others."

Keimi became depressed. "So am I."

* * *

 **On Fishman Island, in the Royal Palace:**

Shirahoshi sneezed, and looked around. She knew someone was talking about her, and was a bit nervous, even in the safety of her room. Or rather, the supposed safety. The many assassination attempts have made her wary of anything and everything.

* * *

 **On Dressrosa:**

As she left the arena after another technical win, Rebecca sneezed.

"Rebecca, are you alright?"

Rebecca looked up to see one of the only people she can consider a friend in all of Dressrosa, Agilia. She looked worried. "Yes. I'm just fine. Someone... somone must be cursing me again." The two women looked depressed... knowing full well that it was a possibility.

* * *

 **On Zou:**

Carrot and Wanda were walking around the city together, and both sneezed at the same time.

Carrot was rubbing her cute little nose. "Wanda, why did we just sneeze?"

Wanda patted her own nose. "I have no idea. I guess someone must be talking about us."

"Ah! You don't think they're planning on taking my carrots, do you?!"

Wanda giggled. "I highly doubt that."

* * *

 **On the Vinsmoke's Floating Castle:**

Reiju was reading in her room alone when she elegantly sneezed. She looked out her window towards the clear, blue sky. "Someone must be cursing me again."

* * *

 **Back to the ship:**

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"If any woman asked to marry you, would you?"

"Nope."

"Eh?"

"I have to really, really, REALLY like the girl." Hancock's eyes widened, and she began to blush again. "I like Robin as much as I do the rest of my crew, maybe even more. She's a lot of fun to be with, and really cares for our crew. I like how nice, caring, and giving she is. She would always give me some of her food whenever Sanji wouldn't give me more. She almost always gives me her dessert, or at least part of it. I don't know why, but she always giggles whenever she feeds me." Hancock jolted when Luffy mentioned how Robin would feed him... most likely with her own eating utensil... which meant she would constantly indirectly kiss him. "But, I like you just as much, Hancock."

Hancock went back to blushing. "Eh?"

"You may have been an enemy at first, like Robin was, but after you turned nice, you were a huge help. You helped me sneak into a marine battleship, got me a ton of tasty food, and even helped me get into this crazy prison to help me save my brother. I really, really, really, REALLY like you, Hancock. That's why I really wouldn't mind marrying you after becoming Pirate King." That's when Luffy gave his trademark smile and laugh.

Hancock felt cupid shoot her heart with his biggest, fattest, and most potent arrow. She fell to the floor, moaning in happiness. "Now my life... is truly beginning!"

"Hey, you can turn them back to normal now." Luffy said that from a vent.

After Hancock regained her senses, turned everything back to normal, and was now cuffed, she followed Domino, Hannyabal, and Momonga to the elevator that would take her to the Warden. While in the elevator, Hancock saw Luffy, and thought he said "I love you" instead of "Thank you." She fell to the ground, overcome with happiness, with one thought racing through her mind:

" _I win, Robin!"_

* * *

 **During the War:**

Hancock had just saved Luffy from Smoker, and given him the key to her brother's handcuffs. Luffy was so happy, that he hugged Hancock, thanking her over and over again.

"N-No problem. I-It's quite alright. Never mind me. You have to... ah. You have to go and save your brother~oh."

"Oh, you're right!" Luffy then took off running. "Thanks again, Hancock! I swear, I'll keep my promise now! I'll definitely make you Queen of the Pirates!"

Hancock gripped her heart, and fell to her knees, panting heavily. She looked as if all the strength in her body had been sucked out. "H-He said he would definitely make me his Queen. He said he would definitely marry me." Hancock then hugged herself. "And that... that... Oh, it was so unexpected. I didn't think he would hold me so tight. I can still feel him. Is this... is this... True Love?!"

She then looked towards the retreating Luffy, stood up, and reached out to him. "Oh, Luffy! I can see it! The Red String of Fate that connects us! It's a mighty serpent that wraps around us, and will never be severed! It is far more powerful than any of the strings those other women might have! My serpent's powerful body... far surpasses the frail wings of that Robin! Far surpasses any of those other women who would dare try to be your one and only! You may give them their freedom, but I know for a fact that I will be your one true Queen of the Pirates!"

When she said that, literally every woman that would be Hancock's rival for the Head Pirate Queen sneezed at once.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of that. I'm pretty iffy about this. I think it could be improved. What do you guys think? You wanna make any changes to it? Go ahead. By now, you should definitely know I like alternate endings, so send me one. Oh, and for future reference, try sending me a PM instead of leaving a review in one of my other stories. It's just plain wrong to see a request for a One Piece story in a Beelzebub story. And on that note, to the Guest that sent me that request in my Silver Nightmares story... Cindry is not gonna happen. No... fucking... way. There was literally no moment between her and Luffy that would make me want to write a chapter between them. At least none that I saw. There were plenty of moments between her and Chopper, but that's even worse. It's necrophilia and zoophilia at once! Not happening! As for Lilly Enstomach, I'm more of a canon type of guy. If she weren't in only a filler, you can bet your bottom dollar that I would have definitely made a chapter involving her. I mean, I would have made Luffy the father to a giant. A GIANT! Anyway, not happening either. In fact, most of the girls you recommended aren't gonna happen for different reasons. MY REASONS. Still, there's nothing stopping you from doing it. At least, nothing from my end. Until me next work, everyone. . . . I'm not stopping any of your from writing, am I? Oh, and thanks to my first two reviewers for pointing out that I forgot to include Rebecca. Man, that was an embarrassing mistake. That's what reviews are for, pointing out the good and the bad to help out writers improve their stories.**


End file.
